The Icicle
by Faba
Summary: Back to reality... Why should I care whether he hurt this young one otherwise? This small child was not mine. [bookverse oneshot]


**Disclaimer: I don't own the book, honey… and I never will. .:shocked:. **

**Author's Note: I'm attempting more of the bookverse because I liked how the Sarima fic went. I might even try a Nor fic… **

The little brat… how dare he… the egotistical, modest, devil child…the damned son of…

I stopped mid-thought, afraid to think the next vile thought. My inconspicuous gasp was kept solely to myself, and no one else heard it, thankfully. I kept on, ignoring the last thought. That was the last thing I needed to cross my mind right now… things once lost.

Back to reality... Why should I care whether he hurt this young one otherwise? This small child was not mine. Therefore, it was not my position to worry about and/or care about him, at any rate. He looked nothing like me… he was nothing like me. He was large, round, and almost like a small attachment… one that was auto installed, and then, impossible to rid yourself of. I was not at all 'clingy' as Miss Sarima would say. Frankly, I was quite the opposite of his being. I'm an enigma… while he's as easily opened as a crumbling book. Quite so. No possible relation qualities. None.

My cloak unfurled black and eerie in the biting wind. I tried to pull it closer against me, but the stupid thing blatantly refused to do so, and pulled away from my grasp, flapping freely. I let it be. Let it be rebellious. It'll get thrown in the hearth before long.

I took the long way to my room, so as to avoid the small party that carted Liir to Nanny's own room. I felt not like letting my gaze travel over his small, pale figure. I had better things to do besides worrying about some pitiful child, that, as stated before, isn't mine or anywhere near it.

Soon, I decided, rather shrewdly, that I wished not to scale the several flights to my chambers. It wasn't worth it. I settled with gazing out a frozen-over windowsill.

It's not my place to daydream, or even my character to do so. And 'gazing' isn't quite all that dignified, either. You lay your chin upon your palm, and stare at something only your eyes can see. I've seen silly young ones do so… when staring at my old college roommate… Galinda… Galinda/Glinda. But that was in the past. The past is dead. I shan't dwell on what's been, for I've done that too much.

I let my head shake in hopes to clear all dead thoughts of the past; I needed to think of the present: what is happening right now. Right now, a young boy I could almost call my son, was just found half drowned in the drinking well. Right now, that other little brat of a boy was probably laughing his skinny little ass off. Right now, something about a fish was spoken… Liir… he had said something about a fish… or… a Fish possibly? What was he going on about anyway? Was it a rambling speech caused by delusion? Or had he truly seen something? And, if so, what _exactly was it_ that he saw? I bit my lip. Maybe it was just his wild imagination broken free at the most inopportune time…? I surely hope so.

The last thing we need around here is more crazy antics… more chaos. The last thing we need around here is more insanity. We get enough of that from everyone in the house, I included. And Sarima's children… especially Manek, the devil, and yet… the one that looks most like him…

That's another thing; Liir looks nothing like _him_, either. Nothing. The child is white, chubby and scrawny. He was dark, skinny and hard-muscled… I shook my head. That does it; I shall care not about him. Let Nanny nanny the kid. That is her job, in spite of everything. And, after all, I'm not one to be feminine, or motherly…not that I have an obligation to be so.

Ha, babbling to myself. Let me go farther down into insanity. I'll be the green, old maunt, reduced to the horrors of an insane asylum… yeah, that shall be the day. Hopefully though, Nanny will go there before I. Glancing at her these days, she resembles a toad, plenty. And I thought I did. Or, rather, people told me so… and they stopped. When did the days of name-calling leave me? I suppose even those people like Avaric must grow up sometime.

Outside, it was blanketed with white expanses, and encrusted with various sheets of ice. I even swore I saw black ice, in which I would have to remember to warn Sarima.

Nor was making a snowman. Her little cap that was stuck on her head suddenly blew off, and sent her catapulting after it. She slid across the snow, laughing, and grabbed it, almost lopsidedly. She swerved and straightened herself, still giggling, and placed her hat back atop her dark brown hair. I almost couldn't look away, but when a snowflake decided to try to hit me in the face, I jumped back, and hollered with surprise.

Nor looked up and waved at me, about to raise an eyebrow at my odd display. Her sun-browned cheeks held back a mocking smile and I scowled, walking away.

At least the blasted snowflake hadn't hit me. I had dodged just in time. But I'm getting too old for this sort of thing. Next thing you know, one of the children will decide to pelt me with snowballs. I would like to see them try to. I'll put Killyjoy on them and he'll do them in just fine.

I gathered myself, and marched swiftly away. I walked past Four who gave me a fearful side-glance. "Hello, Auntie Witch," she said.

I ignored her and walked past to another window which I settled myself at, too. Snow… it's a pitiful enjoyment. I dare not step outside. Even bundled up, I'm still exposed _somewhere_. Usually my face, considering the need for air…

… And forgetting the 'need' for water… Not that I'm making much sense at the moment.

Out the window, it was the same as out the other. Snow still lay crisp on the earth, and I could still see Nor playing happily, from a distance.

But one thing was different… from the top pane hung a single shining icicle. It glittered like clear glass and its glossy sheen shone daringly into my face. I looked at it closely, staring at my reflection, unblinkingly.

I then saw Manek a little ways off, and I had the biggest urge to knock the icicle down upon the little horror when he passed under. But… that would be cruel… wicked. And I'm no murderer. I won't be reduced to killing innocent bystanders. Not that Manek was innocent or anything. I had the slightest nagging in my head that he was the cause of Liir's near-death occurrence…

But… I care not for Liir… so I care not about this little bundle of despair, either. Liir… I wonder if he's okay… no! I almost slapped myself and groaned. Liir was just a _pain _and a burden.

Manek was coming closer, so I hid my anger at him by pretending to stare absent-mindedly at the icicle hanging precariously in front of me.

Manek walked ever closer, making sweat begin to pop out on my forehead. I couldn't hurt him… I couldn't hurt him… I couldn't hurt him… I wouldn't hurt him…

My body started to shake with anger, while an irksome conscious chimed into the situation. I ignored it and looked away, ripping off my hat. My hair unraveled from my tightly rolled bun. I pulled at it, angrily and shoved my head out the window once more.

My gaze set itself dangerously on the small silhouette of Manek while my hair dangled down in my face. I pulled it away and over one shoulder. Manek was strolling blissfully down the sidewalk, and, even from here, I could see the evil little smirk plastered across his face. My face immediately dropped. I knew that look… No more… I was done with him…

From then on, I could hardly register what was happening. I felt large waves of rage crash into my mind, and I slammed my fists against the hard stone of the windowpane.

The next minute, the small body lay crippled on the ground, and a dark red color collected around the shape, spreading farther and farther. I blinked several times to make sure I was seeing what I was seeing. What had just happened? Surely I was not_ that_ strong… I wasn't that strong at all. I couldn't have jogged it off of the window… it was stone…

But, there he was, clearly _dead_… on the pavement… right below from where my head was sticking out…

I grabbed my hat hastily, and fled from the scene, running up to my chambers as fast as possible. Soon, I was up there and flung myself onto my bed, gasping from the effort of running and the engulfing pain coursing throughout my veins.

I had killed him? Fiyero's son… and he had looked so much like him…

I killed Fiyero's son… I killed him…

My body convulsed painfully, and I almost vomited. It was like killing Fiyero all over again.


End file.
